


Of Cats And Coppers

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to divingforstones for such quick and helpful beta services!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Cats And Coppers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Thank you to divingforstones for such quick and helpful beta services!

They’re listening to Classic FM. Monty’s sprawled across Lewis’ thighs, purring loudly; totally blissful because Lewis is holding one of his paws and is gently rubbing the pads with his thumb.

James glances across. “Does he ever get tired of that?”

“You’re kidding.”

“Can’t blame him. If it were me . . .” _Shit_. James attempts a smirk, trying to look like he was joking—but he’s fooling no one. _Shit_.

Lewis’ thumb has stilled. The whole room has stilled. Even the cat seems to be holding his breath. Then Lewis carefully puts down the paw.

“Looks like I’ve got a free hand . . .”


End file.
